


You Can Draw Me

by spoonfulofsexy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofsexy/pseuds/spoonfulofsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has troubles with his art class, because he isn't comfortable drawing naked strangers.  The reader sees his distress and says he can draw her since she's comfortable with him.  One thing leads to another and before she knows it, she's in a threesome with her two best guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Draw Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut, so sorry if it's not too great! Hope you enjoy!!

Steve and Bucky always loved coming to your apartment to wake you up.  Plus, you lived in a very nice apartment that was waaaay better than their own, so they preferred yours much more.  They knew your parents were away because of their business.  They secretly wanted to make sure you were okay being alone, since they love and care about you deeply.  There is no doubt in your ability to handle yourself, they know you aren’t some weak damsel.

Since Steve had an art class a few blocks away from your apartment Bucky came to pick him up, so they could go to yours together.  It was almost 10 am by the time they reached your building.

“Do you think she’s still asleep?”, Steve asked Bucky as they patiently waited in the elevator.

Bucky shrugged, “Hmm knowing her, probably.  It is a Saturday morning.”

Steve nodded his head and watched the elevator doors open.  The bellhop bid them a good day as they walked off onto your floor hallway.  

You gave Steve and Bucky a spare key since they loved to come over so often.  Bucky pulled the key out of his pocket and put it in the lock.  He did it slowly just to make sure he wouldn’t startle you.  When the door was opened Bucky and Steve were met with complete silence.  

“She’s definitely asleep”, Bucky whispered to Steve.  They tiptoed to your bedroom as quietly as possible once they took their shoes off.

This time Steve opened the door and he lightly knocked to warn you he was coming in.

“(Y/N)?”, he hummed.

There was no answer so he continued to walked in with Bucky behind him.  He set his sketchbook and pencils on your bureau and climbed into bed with you.  Bucky went over to your window and opened the curtains.  When the cloth was pulled away, the sun’s bright beams poured into the room illuminating your sleeping form.

The light was bright enough to slowly bring you out of sleep, so your groaned.

Steve scooted close enough to you so that he was spooning you.  He laid an arm over your torso. When he expected to feel the smooth silk of your pajamas, he actually felt the soft warmth of your skin.  

Blush crept up his face and he instantly pulled away.  The sudden movements from Steve made Bucky look at the two of you.  When he saw your naked torso, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

Since you were still half asleep you unknowingly flipped over to face Steve when he pulled away.  This completely exposed your breasts to him, making him become flustered.

“Oh geez (Y/N)”, he said in embarrassment.

That’s when you were awoken, and when you opened your eye the first thing you saw was a beet red Steve.

“Steven?”, you grumbled as you sat up.

Bucky was sat on a chair that was diagonal from your bed. He said in a joking manner, “I mean, breasts are awesome, but would you like us to look away?”

You were confused as to why he would say that until you looked down at yourself.  When you saw your cloth-less body you groaned, “Ugh sorry guys.”  You pulled up your bed sheet so it wrapped around you like a roman dress.

Bucky just laughed, “Nah it’s okay doll, I don’t mind.  Steve on the other hand…”  Bucky motioned to where Steve was with his eyes covered.

You laughed, “Steve it’s okay, I’m covered.”  

Steve peaked an eye from behind his fingers, and when he saw it was okay he withdrew his hands. “Sorry (Y/N)”, he apologized.

“No it’s okay, I’m comfortable around you two.”  You scooted over to him and rested your head on his bony shoulder.  With a yawn you asked, “So how was art class today?” You felt Steve stiffen and Bucky began to laugh. “What?”, you asked confused.

“Oh you’ll hear”, Bucky chuckled.

You pulled your head away and looked at Steve.  He sighed with shame, “Today was not fun.”

“Why not”, you asked disappointed.

“Well, we’re learning how to draw human forms”, he paused shaking away the memories.  “So a model came in so we could draw them.”

“And? I don’t see the problem”, you commented.

“ _AND_ ”, he emphasized, “she was naked.”

You snickered when you imagined your little Steven having to draw a naked dame.  “Ohhh I see”, you tried not to laugh.

“It was just so awkward, I couldn’t look at her.  You’re supposed to take a gal out before you see her like that!”  He fell back into your bed with a dramatic groan.

“You’re such a gentleman Steve, but she clearly was okay with you seeing her like that”, you tried to come through to him.

“I’m just not comfortable with looking at a naked stranger”, he said ashamed.

“You couldn’t even look at our best gal without going all twitchy”, Bucky extended his arm at you.

You shook your head at Bucky, “You hush James, Steve is just a classy man.”  Bucky rolled his eyes at you and scoffed.  You laid down on your side and rested a hand on Steve’s chest, “Just try again next week!”

This made Steve groan again, “I can’t…. Today was our only day. A sketch is due next class.”

Your mouth tugged to the side as you thought, “You can draw me”, you suggested.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh no it’s okay-”

You cut him off by putting a finger up to his lips, “Shhh, no really I don’t mind.  You are clearly in dire need of a naked model!”  Before he could deny you again, you jumped out of bed with your blanket still wrapped around you. “I’m going to go freshen up, and when I come out you better be ready to draw!”

Steve looked at Bucky for backup ,but he just shrugged his shoulders and left the room to make coffee.

Steve’s hands shook as he sat anxiously waiting for you.  

You brushed your teeth and washed your face from any dried slobber or left over make up from the day before.  Once you felt presentable you came out, “You ready Steven?”

“Yeah I guess”, he said with a lack of enthusiasm.

“Hey! You’re about to see my beautiful body naked!”, you scolded as you laid on your bed. “It may not be perfect, but I would appreciate if you were more avid about this!”

Steve blushed and instantly felt guilty, “I’m sorry doll, you’re right.”

“Thank you, now how would you like me to pose?”

“Well I have to get multiple angles so you lying like that will be a good start.”

You nodded your head and turned back around to face your glass doors. “Okay tell me when you’re ready for me to remove the blanket.”

“You can now”, he said shyly.

You grabbed the light fabric and slid it off your body.  The cold air greeted your bare body creating goosebumps that peppered your skin.

“Okay make me beautiful”, you joked.

Steve smirked and appreciated your perfection, “But you already are.”

“Aw Stevie”, you blushed.

“Alright keep still doll”, he said as he began to sketch the outline of your body.  

Bucky decided to stay outside of the room and just drink some coffee while listening to the radio.  He wanted to give you privacy, he thought it would make you uncomfortable having an audience.  

 

Steve finished the first pose, “Alright time for a new position.”

You sat up slowly and stretched a bit, “Okay! What do you have in mind?”

“Ummm”, Steve thought tapping his pencil to his lip. “Okay sit up but lean back on your hands.”

You did as asked, blush crept your face when you realized you were fully on display in between your legs.  Your heart raced as Steve walked infront of you.  He tried not to stare at you too much, he knew how much he was affected by you and he didn’t want it to show. “Is it okay if i move your leg?...”, he asked hesitantly.

You shook your head and he lightly wrapped his hand around your ankle.  He moved it back a bit so your knee was bent.  Then he pushed your other leg down so it was bent but it laid flat on the bed.   You held still in that position for another 15 minutes then he moved you into 2 other poses.

When he was finally done you laid back on the bed, “Wow that’s a lot more tiring than I thought it would be.”

Steve let out an airy laugh and walked over to the side of the bed. “Thank you for doing that for me.” He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

You smiled and leaned your face into the kiss, “It’s no problem Stevie.”  When he pulled away your eyes met and your breath caught in your throat.  You both had the same thought, and you placed your lips against his.  

His lips were soft and warm.  You sighed into the kiss when he ran a hand up your torso.  He climbed over top of you so that he fit perfectly inbetween your legs.  You could feel his bulge through his khakis, making you even wetter than before.  

His hand glided up to your breast, and he took one in his hand.  He carefully massaged it, occasionally moving to your nipple.  A moan escaped your mouth when he began to kiss you neck.  He would nip and suck, leaving little marks on your skin.

He started to feel confident so he kissed his way down your body.  Your heart pounded when he reached below you belly button.  Steve teased you by kissing everything except your core that ached for his touch.

“Steve please”, you pleaded.

You could feel him smirk while he kissed your inner thigh.  He moved to right where you wanted him to.  His breath ghosted across your sensitive clit.  You waited in anticipation for him to touch you.  Finally, he placed a kiss against it making you let out a moan.  He began to lick and suck your little bud.  The pleasure made your body feel like it was going to melt into the bed.  

You laced your fingers through his dirty blonde hair and you rocked your hips against his mouth.  His tongue ran up and down your folds.  Then his finger traced the line he just made, you were soaking by the time he did this. Your moaning only encouraged him more, so he slowly slid his finger into your warm pussy.  You threw your head back into the bed as he added another finger.  

“Awh fuck Steve”, you whined.  With his two fingers he began to curl them upwards in a “come here” motion.  He learned this tip from Bucky, who was waiting in your living room having no idea what was happening behind the door.

Steve traced the alphabet with his tongue on your clit as he continued to finger you.  As you felt your walls tightening you yelled Steve’s name out in pleasure.  

Just as you climaxed Bucky entered the room. “Holy shit!”, he exclaimed.

You looked up and gasped at your shocked friend.  Steve pulled away with your juices on his chin.  He didn’t know what to say! But this was Steve Rogers and he always had something witty to say. “Sorry for not inviting you?”

Bucky laughed at Steve’s apology, “Better late than never, right doll?”  You looked at Bucky as you tried to catch your breath from your orgasm.  “Can you go for another round?”

Your gaze went between Steve and Bucky as you thought of any cons that would come from this.  Since your mind was still racing you just gave in, “Yeah I’m down.”

Bucky smirked and took off his shirt.  Steve wiped his mouth with his sleeve and went to leave, but Bucky stopped him. “No you can stay Steve.”  When Steve looked at him, Bucky pulled him in by the collar of his shirt.  Steve’s lips crashed against Bucky’s roughly.  

Bucky hummed, “I can taste you on his mouth, doll.”  

You weren’t sure if seeing them kiss was supposed to turn you on, but it was doing something.  You’ve never seen them be this intimate before but you were loving it.

Bucky pulled away from Steve and took a deep breath of air. “Doll would you mind getting on your hands and knees for us?”

“Yeah”, you replied.  Your back was arched, making your butt up in the air.

“That’s a good girl”, Bucky kissed down your back. He grabbed your ass with both his hands and gave one cheek a light smack.  “Steve how about you go in front of (Y/N).”

He did just that, and your head was perfect height with his crotch.  You knew what you had to do, so you started to unbutton his pants.  You pulled down his pants and trousers.  You grabbed his hard dick and began to teasingly pump it.  You kissed his tip and licked his slit lightly.  He groaned at your teasing and grabbed a handful of your hair.

Bucky was getting off just watching you two.  He unbuckled his own pants and rubbed your pussy with the tip of his dick.  

The surprising contact made you moan onto Steve’s dick.  The vibration from your throat had his head spinning with pleasure.

Bucky slowly pushed himself into you, and he couldn’t help but groan at your tightness.  He filled you up perfectly, and he had you moaning like crazy with every thrust.  

You tried sucking Steve while Bucky fucked you, but it was hard to focus on your task.  Bucky noticed you were slacking so he gently grabbed a fistful of your hair and started bobbing your head for you, “Here doll I’ll help you.”

You squeezed your eyes shut trying to do your best to do your part.  Your head bobbed in rhythm with Bucky’s thrusts.  All the pleasure finally got to Steve and you felt him twitch in your mouth.  He sighed your name as he spilt himself into you.  

“Did you swallow all of it?”, Bucky asked.

You nodded your head and Steve pulled himself out of your mouth with a pop.  With that Bucky pulled you up so that you were on your knees but your back was against his chest.  This made him be able to go even deeper than before.  His head hit the back of your vagina with every thrust, which sent you over the edge for the second time today.  It didn’t take long for Bucky to unravel after you.  

All three of you laid together breathless on the bed. “That was fun”, you sighed.

“Yeaaah”, Steve smiled.

There was silence then Bucky asked offended, “Were you guys even going to invite me?”

Steve and you looked at each other with guilt, “Wellllllllll…”


End file.
